Get Your Facts Straight
by doorist
Summary: Codiase challenge fic, Ted doesn't like Cody's decision to stay heel in Legacy instead of joining him in his face turn, he demands answers, but Cody's had about enough of Ted's abuse and finally stands up for himself. Warning: Violence, non-con, slash.


I finally got around to finishing Katie's Hard Codiase challenge, (sorry I went over the time deadline!) I wrote most of it on the night the challenge went up, then I totally lost my codiase muse altogether and got sidetracked writing a few candy's, then I forgot what I had written for this and couldn't find it again :P Excuses excuses. Then after something Belladonna said, and all the Evan recently, I was inspired again and lo behold, here it is. Erm, better late than never?

So it's the build up to the pre Marine release face turn that never happened, Ted trying to get Cody to turn with him. Cody said no….

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, _'you're not going to'_?" Ted's eyes went cold in an instant as he whispered the words, hardened as they narrowed to a mere slit in his instant fury.

"I mean, I'm not doing it Ted,"

Cody stared back at him in defiance, whatever people thought of his tv character, Cody was no pushover in real life. He wasn't about to back down, he'd made his mind up about this and he was standing firm this time, he wasn't going to let Ted sweet talk him into things he didn't want to do, it'd happened far too many times in the past, and he'd let him, because he loved him. He'd loved him ever since he could remember, he was the one constant in Cody's life since they made those first tentative and illicit steps together back when they were still in school, and he'd usually do anything to keep his man happy, but not this. This was his career he was talking about and it was his life, his choice, he had to make the best one for himself.

"WHAT?!" Ted was visibly steaming now, practically foaming at the mouth as he advanced, "Since when? Huh? TELL ME!"

"Since I realised it was no good for me Teddy,"

"NO GOOD FOR YOU?! What.. _ME_?"

"No not _you_, don't be fucking stupid, you know what I mean!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do, of course I do, that has nothing to do with this!" Cody was fast losing his patience now.

"LIAR!" Ted's hand came from nowhere and smacked Cody across the cheek so hard his head flew back and he stumbled sideways, "LIAR!" he screamed in his face.

But Cody stood firm, he wasn't backing down. He was used to behaviour like this from Ted and he was immune. Spoilt little rich boy throwing a temper tantrum to get his own way, Ted knew it never worked on Cody, had the opposite effect in fact, but it was so ingrained in him to act this way, he'd been doing it for so long, he didn't know how to act any other way when he didn't get what he wanted. And this time, he was surprised, truly shocked, he actually thought Cody had wanted this too, he believed it was the best for the both of them, out of the dangerous shadow of Orton. And so did Cody, he was sure of it…

Ted changed tact, stepping forward and raising his hand to caress the violent red welt he was responsible for, marring his boy's flawless features, "But we've always wanted this, it's what we planned, since we were practically in diapers Codes…" he cooed at him softly.

"No, _you've_ always wanted this, you're the one who wants all the adulation, to be the next Rock, the next Cena. Ted we already got what _we_ wanted, to be a tag team, to win gold, to be known, we've done that, _this_ is something you need to do on your own. I just don't feel that's the direction for me right now, I'm better off staying where I am, for now at least."

Ted looked at him like he was mad, "Are you serious?"

"Besides, you're the one with the movie to promote, this is about you, it'll go down better if it's you alone against Legacy, you don't want me getting in your way, you already know what the public say about us, well, about me… I could seriously jeopardise your chances if I tag along…"

"BULLSHIT! You've been talking to Orton, haven't you? He wants you to stay with him, keep Legacy going when I betray him! He just wants you all to himself! I knew it! I fucking knew it! He put you up to this! DIDN'T HE? ANSWER ME!!"

"Oh shut up! It's my decision Ted, it'll work better, and you know it, you heard what creative were saying…"

"I don't believe you, he's got his fucking claws into you good and proper hasn't he?" he leered, "So what convinced you huh? Did he finally let you have a piece of that fine cock did he?"

"What?! Ted you can fuck off right now with that shit again!"

"Oh don't give me that! I bet your eyes bulged out of your pretty little head! I know you've been salivating over it since you were fucking thirteen! I notice you didn't deny it! Couldn't wait to get your hands all over him could you? I've seen the way you look at him Cody, the way he touches you…"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"LIAR!" Ted's face was crazed, puce, "I thought a face turn feud would suit your sordid little desires Cody, give you a legit reason to have your hands all over him," He was sweating profusely now and his chest was heaving as he hauled Cody from where he was perched, resting against the back of a chair as he tried to keep his cool, and literally threw him into the wall. As his head bounced off and he crumpled to the floor, a trail of blood smeared down the pristine white paint like a piece of modern art.

Ted was on him like a shot, intending to pummel some sense into the man he had thought was his loyal life partner. "You're a fucking liar Cody! I can just imagine what you fucking whores got up to when I was away filming this fucking movie! I bet you were both real glad to see the back of me, nice little storyline you had going on together, onscreen _and_ off!"

"It's not like that and you know it! You fucking asshole! How many times do we have to fucking tell you Ted? What more do I have to do to convince you?" Cody was screaming now too from his position on the floor, he was sick of defending himself, and he wasn't about to give up any time soon, he'd taken more knocks since his debut, more punishment to his lithe frame than the rest of Legacy combined, but what people didn't realise was it only served to toughen him up even more, learn how to take it, to fight back from the brink of unconsciousness.

His head was pounding but his legs shot out and took Ted's from under him, his body crashing heavily into the table against the wall, and Cody delivered blow after blow to gain some momentum, leaving Ted reeling, completely on the back foot now.

"What about YOU huh Teddy? What about you? You think I don't know what you've been doing all these years behind my back? You think I don't know about that? HUH?! ANSWER ME!" he screamed, "_YOU_ FUCKING ANSWER _ME_!" The blows continued to rain down and Ted was covering his face with his hands, attempting to raise his knees to cover his chest, his ribs excruciating from the impact against the heavy wooden table leg.

Ted had gone pale, he couldn't get a word out amongst the flurry of fists, his breathing gasping and pained, he had no idea how Cody had found out, how long had he known? How much did he know?

Clutching his chest with one arm, the other hanging limply by his side, he struggled to sit up, unable to gain a momentum of his own against Cody's full body weight holding him down. "You don't know what you're fucking talking about," he hissed out savagely between panting breaths, so hell bent on denying his indiscretions he didn't see the large fist until it connected fully with his nose, slamming his skull back into the wall as his eyes glazed over, rolling back in his head.

"How dare you?" Cody ground out between clenched teeth, months of built up tension at Ted's betrayal finally making its way to the surface as he stared down at the slumped heap on the floor. "You were seen Ted. Evan is just the most recent in a long line of many, I know that, but still I've come back to you every fucking time. I've known what you were like for years Teddy, you were cheating on me from pretty much day one!" he screamed.

"But I love you, so I put up with it, with your lying, your cheating, all of it. I always thought, that the fact you were coming back to me every time, that maybe that actually meant something, you know? I kinda saw it like, you could have all the take aways you wanted, as long as you kept on coming home for dinner. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

He sniffed, getting up slowly, pulling Ted away from the table and lying him sprawled out on the floor.

"I always loved you Teddy, it was always you. Right from the very start, all those years ago, there was never anyone else, only you." he said sadly, rolling him over onto his front. "I never wanted anyone else, but that wasn't good enough for you, was it?" Ted groaned as his ribcage was pressed into the unforgiving floor as Cody straddled his hips, "You were never really happy, were you? Not unless you were accusing me of fucking someone else. And I never did. I only wanted you. But you never wanted me, not like that, you never let me _have you_…"

He slowly pushed Ted's tshirt up, hands raking over the expanse of toned back muscle, nails digging in forcibly to the tanned shoulders as he leant forward to whisper in his ear, "Not the way I _wanted_ you, you never gave yourself to me the way I did to you…" he slid himself further back, hands trailing down in front of him, stopping to knead the ample mounds of flesh beneath the stressed denim of his expensive jeans.

"You never once let me have you Teddy, in all these years, why? I loved you so much…" he suddenly pulled down hard, roughly forcing the waistband over the substantial cleft of ass cheek, belt scraping hard over the skin. "Do you really think your overgrown ass actually ever needed this Teddy?" Cody whispered, yanking it from its confines, snapping it harshly over his head, loving the way Ted flinched at the noise, waiting for him to relax before bringing it down suddenly across the exposed skin, giggling as the gasp escaping Ted's lips was muffled into the carpet.

He ran his hand over the red marks already beginning to appear, bending down to lap hungrily at the cruel looking welts. The whimper it drew from Ted went straight to his groin, and he slowly, languidly, did it again, swapping between the softness of his tongue and the severe lashings of the leather time after time, building up into a crescendo of fury, before stopping suddenly to ask him the one burning question that had consumed him since he'd found out about the latest indiscression, "So why did you let him?"

Ted froze, how the fuck did Cody know about that? "I… I didn't… he didn't…"

"What did he do that was so special, to be awarded such a prize Ted?" he cooed, running his finger down along the sensitive skin at his very centre, "Why him? Why not me? Am I not special enough Teddy?"

"Baby…"

The belt savagely lashed down again, Cody laughed at the hiss cutting off Ted's lies, "You like that Teddy?" He did it again, undoing his own belt buckle with his free hand, his straining shaft springing forward as he aligned himself, pushing in hard, fast, deep.

The scream that filled the air only encouraged Cody further, and he pounded furiously, not stopping for even a second to give Ted time to adjust to his more than ample girth.

"Oooh so tight… you like that Teddy?" Cody panted, leaning down to take the ear lobe he'd just whispered into between his teeth and biting down hard as his thrusting reached fever pitch, "You like it when it hurts? Huh?"

Ted's mumble didn't satisfy Cody in the slightest, "I can't hear you Teddy!" He drove forward frantically, pulling all the way out and forcing himself back in ball deep with every thrust, "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he screamed, grabbing Ted by the back of the head to smash his face into the floor again, his injured shoulder and useless arm trapped below him rendering him defenceless to the assault. Cody was furious with himself as much as Ted for letting himself be used for so long, only to stoop to the same level, but why stop there? He'd only just begun.

He sat back, looking down, watching his thick width forcing its way into Ted's stretched, red, hole. The sight nearly caused him to cum on the spot and he bucked furiously for a moment before he managed to calm himself down, panting hard, his fingers kneading the skin around the abused entrance as their bodies joined, holding the ample ass cheeks far apart, nearly ripping Ted in half in his haste. Ted's cries were diminishing as he grew accustomed to the now steadying rhythm, the change in angle as Cody sat up allowing him to pound into Ted's prostate for the first time, and he let him enjoy that for a moment before forcing both thumbs in to stretch his hole even further. Pulling his cock out altogether, he stared in awe at the gaping chasm, before forcing his way back in, Ted's renewed cries spurring him on again, the extra pressure on his cock from the feel of his thumbs drawing his orgasm from the very depths of his soul. His own cries joined Ted's as spasms violently wracked his body, he fell forward, his chest slamming into Ted's back and forcing his ribs savagely into the floor again, the resounding crack not unnoticed, just ignored as he rode out wave after wave of euphoria engulfing him. He'd never felt anything like it.

As his breathing slowly returned to normal, he heard Ted's stifled gasps for air and pushed himself backwards, watching as his spent cock fell from the still twitching puckered entrance, gaping open, a trickle of bloody cum running down the inside of Ted's thigh. In an instant Cody had leant forward and his tongue darted out to capture it, tracing its path back up to its origin, lapping around the red rim before delving into the raw depths.

"Poor Teddy," he whispered hoarsely, one last delicate swipe of his tongue before he sat back up on his haunches, tucking himself away to the sounds of quiet whimpering below him as he made his way to the door, stopping to look back one last time before he made his way through.

"Poor poor Teddy, you're all on your own."


End file.
